


The Park is Open

by The_Stark_Snark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, F/M, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, M/M, Operations Manager!Tony, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Raptor Parent Bucky, Raptor Squad, Raptor Trainer!Bucky, Winter's a raptor, alexander pierce is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stark_Snark/pseuds/The_Stark_Snark
Summary: Tony Stark is the Operations Manager in Jurassic World. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is the resident Raptor Trainer.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...am so very sorry I keep making new fanfics before finishing all the stuff I already have to finish! It's just, this has been floating in my mind and I can't help it. I promise you, this will be THE LAST NEW FIC Until I am able to get some of the others I have done. So...yeah, enjoy.

_**** _

_**PETER AND HARLEY  
** _ _**Hogan's Residence** _

Thirteen year old Harley Keener-Stark sat at his desk, hands gripping the view master up against his face, his eyes taking every detail of the current slide that he was looking at. The scene was showing an outdated T-Rex standing up right and fighting a Triceratops while a volcano stood dormant in the background. He pushed the lever that was attached to the side of the view master down and let it go. A new scene filled his sight, a pair of upright standing Ceratosaurus fighting, one biting and the other's throat. He pushed the lever once more just as he heard footsteps walking up to his door. There was a knock before the door was pushed open and the view master left his hands and he swiveled his chair around to look at Pepper Hogan- formally Pepper Potts- who was grabbing his backpack.

"Come on, your flight leaves in two hours." She told him once she put the things he had left out into his backpack.

"The airport is thirty-six minutes away, sixty with traffic." Harley responded in a playful, matter-of-fact tone.

"How many minutes does it get your little but in the van?" she asked, just as playfully. "How many of those?"

The two shared a smile before Harley got up and walked out of the room with Pepper following.

"Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yep."

After Harley put on his jacket and his backpack, they both walked out of the house in upstate New York, the snow crunching under their shoes. Harley walked passed a fifteen year old Peter Parker-Stark, who was talking to Ned, and slipped into van after opening the sliding door and slipped into his seat. He slid the door shut and buckled just before Happy Hogan called out to Peter.

"Peter, let's go. "

"Okay, Uncle Happy." Peter responded back before looking at Ned. "I'll see you when I get back in a week."

"Star Wars Marathon?"

"You know it." Peter hugged Ned before he went to the van and slid inside, shutting the door and also buckling up. Once everyone was situated, Pepper getting settled in the passenger seat, Happy put the van in reverse and backed out, Peter and Harley waving at Ned before Happy put the van into gear and the van began its way down the street at a moderate pace.

* * *

Harley and Peter stood in a crowded and bustling John F Kennedy International Airport, people milling around as Pepper and Happy stood in front of them. Pepper was crouching down in front of Harley, watching as he glanced through the information on the tickets.

"Everything right, on there?" he asked him and watched as he nodded, making her smile at him. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Pepper." Harley stated before the two hugged for a few seconds before she pulled away and turned towards Peter.

"Take care of your brother and make sure to answer your phone." Pepper told Peter, making him nod. She pulled him to her and the two hugged, which lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and gave the two a playful grin. "Remember, if anything chases you, run."

"Right, you are hilarious, Aunt Pepper." Peter deadpanned with a small smile.

"You two better get going and in line." Happy spoke up, looking at the two kids with a smile.

"Right. Love you two, see you in about a week." Peter grinned at them before heading to the line, Harley following after him. All around them, people were talking and voices came on the intercom, announcing flights and whatever there was that was worth announcing.

Peter barely paid much attention as he looked down on his phone, texting with others like Ned and MJ. Soon enough, they were sitting in the terminal as they waited for their flight to be announced for boarding. Once it was, they filtered onto the plane, found their seats and sat down, getting as comfortable as they could for the flight ahead.

* * *

The time between landing at Juan Santamaria Airport in Costa Rica and boarding the fairy was all a big blur to them. It all pretty much happened so fast and now, they were on the top deck, leaning against the railing and gazing out into the ocean that surrounded them.

"When they first opened, they had eight species." Harley was saying. "Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's fifty tons of food a week."

"Geez, it must be a pain to keep the food in supply." Peter stated, shaking his head. They could see the island in the distance getting closer and closer. Peter had got to admit, it was really beautiful. It's no wonder they had chosen this island to be the home for the park.

Once the ship was docked, everyone began to file out and take over the concrete walkway. They could hear the PA system and a women's voice greeting them and the rest of the visitors. "Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."

The brother's stopped when they saw a woman with short, red hair standing in the middle of the walkway just ahead of them with the sign that had their names on it. Sure, they were expecting Tony to be standing there waiting, but they understood that being an operations manager meant that he would be rather busy.

"Come on." Peter nudged Harley forward before they made their way over to the woman, who gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello and Welcome. I'm Natasha Romanoff." she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." the two stated politely.

"Tony sends his apologies. If he could have been here for you two, he would."

"It's fine." Peter stated with a wave of his hand. "We knew how busy someone in his occupation could get and we completely understand that. It's just a bummer."

"Come on, lets get you two on the monorail before all the seats get taken." She told them and lead the two on the remainder of the pathway and onto the escalator. The glass above their heads dimmed some of the sunlight, which gave the two a small break from the sun. When they got do the top, Natasha lead them to the first train car, ushering them in and helped finding them a pair of seats to sit in before sitting in the seat behind them. Once it seemed like everyone was on, the train began to roll down its track, ganging speed until it was cruising. Foliage and mountains sped passed the large glass wall. It was really a sight to see.

"Okay," a man's voice came over the PA system. "Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates."

The two boys jumped up from their seats and rushed forward, not paying any mind with those they brushed past. They got to the front, behind the younger kids and the gate loomed over them, JURASSIC WORLD sat at the top of the arch in blue with silver outlines.

Peter and Harley went back to their seats, both of them unable to sit still. As soon as the train got to the station and the doors slid open, the two shot out like a bullet, Natasha close behind.

The two barely paid much attention as they went through crowds of people until the got to the hotel. Natasha took the lead and lead them up to their hotel room. She slid the key card, making the door unlocked and she pushed it open, walking in. "Your father's got you VIP access so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line. He's also arranged to greet you at one o'clock."

Harley and Peter both took of their backpacks, setting it on the ground before rushing over tot he set of double, wooden doors and flinging them open and walked out onto the balcony. They could see Main Street and the Innovation Center clearly with the lagoon in front of it and some paddocks.

They looked at each other and grinned. It's going to be one hell of a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TONY**   
_ **_Innovation_ ** **_Center_ **

Tony Stark stood in the elevator as it descended towards the ground floor below, fixing his tie so it wouldn't be crooked. He took off is sunglasses before slipping them into his pants pocket before running a hand through his hair. He could already tell that it was going to be a long day. "JARVIS, which investors are we meeting today?"

"The Verizon Wireless ones, sir." Came a voice from around him within the elevator.

"Did Natasha get the boys?"

"Yes sir. She took them to the hotel room like you asked."

"Good. I'll be able to meet with them around one with time to spare?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Good, good." he sighed, his thoughts going to the two boys. He hadn't been in their lives as much as he would have liked after he took up the job at being the Park Operations Manager. He is hopeful that he could spend the day tomorrow with them though. A ding caused him to glance at his watch as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Three minutes late...not bad."

He straightened himself, making sure that his suit jacket was smooth and centered right before the elevator doors slid open and three people met his sight. He smiled the best customer service smile. "Welcome to Jurassic World."

He lead them away, and turned down one hall that was lined on either side with people, all looking into the two labs. He was thankful he rehearsed beforehand, he had always hated this type of thing. "While year over yeah, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. Sadly, these days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind, far from it. Our lovely DNA excavators discover new species every year."

He lead them into one of the labs and a wall that had six monitors, one rectangle shaped, two square ones on either side and another rectangle shaped beside the two on the left. "But consumers want them bigger, louder and way more teeth. The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics int he past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, What do you folks have in mind?"

He watched as the three looked at each other before the man in the dark blue suit spoke. "We want to be thrilled."

"Don't we all?" He turned and swiped a hand across the monitor, making the DNA strand spin around before he looked at the three once more. "The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

"How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to...you know..." asked the tall man that wore a grey suit jacket and yellow tie with small, bluish dots. He restrained himself from facepalming. Gods help him, why did it have to be him to do this thing with this idiot.

"Oh, the Indominus wasn't bred." Doctor Henry Wu came up behind the three investors, making their attention turn to him. "She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex."

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked." Tony began to talk once more. "Global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world.

"When will she be ready?" asked the man in dark blue.

"She already is." Wu answered with a smile.

* * *

"Please tell me the boys are on their way here right now." Tony asked once the meeting was finally done and over with.

"Yes, sir. They'll be inside in five minutes- less than if Harley continues his running speed." JARVIS answered.

"Good." Tony began to make his way towards and down the spiraling staircase- only to stop when he saw two familiar figures in front of a holographic display that housed one of the DNA quizzes. "Harley! Peter!"

The boys whirl around and their faces lit up at the sight of him. "Dad!"

He made his way down the rest of the staircase and towards the two when he got an armful of Harley which caused him to chuckle and ruffled Harley's hair. "Hey kiddo, long time no see."

Peter also joined in on the family hug, causing Tony to outright laugh. "Oh man, I missed you both so much."

"We missed you too, Dad." smiled Peter as he and Harley let Tony go just as Natasha stopped a few feet away from them. "Been busy?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. How are you both?"

"I got first place in the science fair this year." chirped Harley.

"Wow, really? Do you have pictures?"

"Yeah, Peter made sure to take good pictures of it."

"I'll take a look at them when I'm able."

Tony glanced at the two boys' wrists. "So, I see you already got your wristbands."

"Uh huh." Harley nodded. "Their comfortable."

"Good." He handed Harley an envelope. "This is for food, and Nat here is going to take great care of you- you are the absolute best Nat- until I'm done working tonight, okay?"

"Is it really busy today?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, tragically. Tomorrow though, I made sure to have off the entire day. So, tomorrow will be one of our days, okay?"

"Okay!" Harley chirped and Peter just nodded.

"I'll see you guys tonight at eight. Don't have too much fun without me." He hugged the two of them one last time before turning towards Natasha. "Better take good care of them, Nat."

"Of course, Mister Stark." Natasha responded with a small small smile before Tony walked away and out of sight of the three.

* * *

Tony walked into the control room, delicious coffee in hand. He could hear radio chatter but didn't pay too much attention to it. "What's the live count?"

"Twenty-two-thousand-two-sixteen." Stated Maria Hill on Tony's right.

"Any incidents?"

"Yes." deadpanned Clint Barton on Tony's left. "Six kids in the Lost and Found, twenty-eight down with heatstroke..."

"...Clint, where did you get that?" Tony asked with a sigh.

Clint looked slight confused before glancing down at his shirt and he realized what Tony was referring to. "Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for a hundred-fifty bucks, but the mint condition ones goes for three-hundred..."

"Didn't it occur to you that,, maybe, that's in poor taste?"

"The shirt? Pft. Yeah- no- it did. I understand people died. It was absolutely terrible,, but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs,, real dinosaurs."

"Okay, I'll give you that, birdbrain. I'm not exactly all for these hybrids myself. I can't really do much about it though."

"Did you close the deal?" Maria cut in.

"Yeah, looks like it. Verizon Wireless presents the Indomminus Rex."

"Ugh." Clint's head bowed slightly. "That is so terrible. Why not just go the distance, Tony, and just let these corporations name the dinosaurs? They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

Tony rolled his eyes before looking up at the monitors and noticed something. Why are the West Plains closed?"

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone." Maria answered. "But, he's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

"Pepsi-saurus or Tostito-don..." Clint muttered to himself.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail." Tony frowned. "Even Jarvis said that. That's the second time this month-Was it Quicks again?"

"Yeah, it was him again." Maria sighed. "The Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads."

"How much longer until they get Quicks out of there?"

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanil."

"Yes, so he's very stoned." Clint cut in. Tony just rolled his eyes and made his way out of the control room and up the elevator just as a chopper landed on the helipad. Once the shopper had landed,, he was quick to go over and slid into the chopper, the door sliding shut behind him. In the pilot seats were one man he didn't know and one he did.

"Tony." Simon Masrani greeted enthusiastically.

"Mister Masrani, you're flying." Tony observed.

"I got my license-"

"Two more." the man Tony didn't know added in.

"Well, two more days. So," Simon turned back to look at Tony. "How's my park doing?"

"Great. Guests are doing fine, they are having a great time. The animals are enjoying themselves. Although, I think some of them might have grown a little lazy." Tony joked with the last bit as he strapped in and put the earphones on his head and over his ears.

Simon chuckled before turning back around. "Okay, now show me my new dinosaur."

The chopper rose into the air, unsteady at first before it started going and soon, it steadied as they flew through the air, towards the location of the newest dinosaur.

Once they got there, Simon landed. Outside of the paddock was a flurry of activity. Construction workers went to and fro, trying to complete the higher walls as soon as possible. The man that was in the second pilot seat wondered over to nearby bushes and began to empty out the contents of his stomach, making Tony wince before catching up to Simon, who was staring at the workers.

"Are you still building?" Simon asked.

"We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher." Tony responded. "She's bigger than expected."

Simon surveyed the workers as they worked. "Its a good sign."

The two went up the stairs and pushed the door opened into the viewing room of the paddock and they walked up to the glass. "We hit a few speed bumps early on. She began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

"She's intelligent, then?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And that?" Simon nodded over at the glass in front of Tony, which had small, spider webbed cracks in it.

"It kind of...tried to break the glass."

"I like her spirit." Simon looked back into the paddock with Tony following suit. They could see the leaves of the trees move as part of the scenery appeared come to life. Some of the greens bled away to whites and greys that could be seen in through the gaps of the trees before it. Maybe that was a trick of the light. If Tony were to guess, she must be observing them from the safety of the foliage.

"It's white." Simon observes. "You never told me it was white."

"Think it would scare the kids?" Tony asked.

"The kids? This will give the parents nightmares."

"Is that good?"

"It's fantastic. Can she see us?"

"They say it can sense thermal radiation like snakes. So...probably."

"I thought there were two of them."

Tony was waiting for this to come up and he was not looking forward to answering. "Yeah, there was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy."

"Where's the sibling."

"We believe it was the weaker of the two and she ate it."

Simon didn't say much for a long moment before deciding to change the subject. "So, the paddock is quite safe, then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world."

"Yeah? So did Hammond." Simon responded without missing a beat. "There's an American Army and Navy man here, part of the research program one of my companies is running. James Barnes."

"I know who he is." Tony looked over at Simon. "My buddy works with him."

"His animals often try to escape. They are smart. He has to be smarter. I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't."

"I'll make sure to visit and bring him in sometime today."

Simon nodded. "Make sure you do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I just realized how different this fic is to what I actually had in mind so, sorry about that. So, uh, if you want an AU of an AU so I can show off what my original idea looked like after I'm done with this fic...let me know!

_**BUCKY  
** _ _**Raptor Paddock** _

Ex-Navy/Army soldier, James Buchacan "Bucky" Barnes stood on the raised walkways above the Raptor Paddock, listening to the frightful squeals of the small pig that was running for its life through the foliage. He could hear four creatures chasing after the frightened pig, hunting and stalking. He could hear them getting closer and closer until a small, pink body burst out of out and to the trapdoor that was on the wall, its safe haven. It ran in and the trapdoor closed. Not a few seconds later, a white scaled blur came out of the foliage.

"Whoah!" Bucky called down, causing the blur to skid to a stop. A raptor stood there, scales primarily white with dark grey going down its back and stripes going to and around its eye, making its cold, amber eyes pop out more. Behind it, three more burst out and skid to a stop. The one on the white raptor's right was a dark brown color with a tanned underbelly and darker brown stripes going down its back. The raptor on the right was a rusty color through and through with only white splodges all over it except for the tip of the tail, which was completely right. The final raptor, the one in the back, was a little smaller but just as menacing as the other three. It was completely dark grey with dark green striping all over it.

"Hey!" Bucky called down again, causing the four raptors to look up at him and he clicked the clicker that was in his hand. "Okay, eyes on me."

The white raptor was looking anywhere but him, as if testing him so to speak.

"Winter." When she didn't look up, he clicked in rapid succession. "Winter! Watch it."

Winter's head craned up to look at him, a gurgle noise coming from its throat. The dark grey raptor seemed to be doing the same thing that Winter did, much to Bucky's annoyance.

"Goat- hey! Don't give me any of that shit!" snapped Bucky, making the smallest, Goat, look up at him. The dark brown raptor seemed to fidget for a moment. "Captain, lock it up."

They all kept their attention at Bucky and he clicked his clicker a few times. "Good! And...we're moving."

He began to walk along the walkway, the raptor following his every move...well, as closely as they could while they snapped and hissed at each other. He ignored that and got to the metal bucket while letting out a loud 'Oooh'. They stopped and stood at attention, staring up at him. "Okay, that's good. That is damn good you four."

He clicked several times before reaching into the bucket and pulled out small chunks of meat. "Very good! See? Goat!"

He threw the chunk of meat. Goat jumped up and snapped the chunk up. "That's what you get. Skull!"

The rusty colored raptor jumped up and snapped its chunk up. "Here you go. Captain!"

Captain jumped and snapped its chunk up as well. Bucky pulled out a large rat and held it so his beta could see it. "Winter. This one's for you."

He threw the rat and Winter snapped it up, apparently savoring the taste. "Hold! Eyes up!"

The four raptors held their head up high, waiting, their muscles twitching under their scales. Then, Bucky let his hand swing down. "Go!"

The four raptors took off with a screech and the humans along the raised walkways, patting each other on the back at the rather successful demonstration.

"You finally did it! About damn time." grinned Samuel "Sam" Wilson as he gave Bucky a friendly slap on the back. Bucky just snorted and rolled his eyes before a call of his name made him look. He could see Alexander Pierce walking over to him and Sam. He made sure to steel himself, already knowing what Alexander would want to talk about and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I was starting to wonder if I had gotten the wrong guy for this job." Alexander stopped in front of the two. "You have them eating out of your palm."

"Well, you came on a good day. It isn't usually a happy ending." Bucky politely shook hands with Alexander.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy." stated Sam.

"I can attest to that." piped up James "Rhodey" Rhodes, a man in the standard ACU uniform called from from behind Alexander, making Sam look at him with a grateful look.

"What do you need?" questioned Bucky.

"Field test." Alexander answered, hands on his hips. Bucky did his best to not roll his eyes before turning, grabbing and lifting the bucket by the handle and began to walk away, Alexander following. "Hey! I've just seen that they can respond to commands. You need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"Their wild animals Pierce. Trust me, you don't want them in the field."

"I just saw a bond. A real bond between man and beasts. Come on, Bucky. We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future- like Stark Industries. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy-five-million years ago and now we know they can take orders."

Bucky stepped off the last step, now on the ground before turning back towards Alexander. Sam got down to the ground as well before walking over to the,. "Man, we finally make progress and the first thing he says..make a weapon."

"Come on, gentlemen, it's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves- and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech will go dark and we all know it."

"That tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Bucky pointed out, wanting this conversation to be done already.

"Look, They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells- instincts we can program. Loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

"What if they decide that they don't want to be controlled?" asked Sam.

"Well, we'll remind them who is. We'll terminate the rogues. Promote only royal bloodlines."

Sam didn't say anything before he began to chuckle, shaking his head. Then, he walked around the two, still chucking and ignoring Alexander's inquiries and instead, walked over to a watching Rhodey.

"What's so funny?" Alexander frowned before he looked at Bucky questionably.

"It's just that...you come around here, never learning anything and you think you own them after you created them."

"Well, we do own them in every sense of the word. Extinct animals have no rights."

"They aren't extinct anymore, Pierce."

"Exactly. We're sitting on a gold mine. Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

"He wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons."

"You think that a rich man is only into oil, telecom and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't know what he owns."

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, words almost bursting forth 'You mean two rich men who's into family fun parks' and instead, took a moment to think up a new response. "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?"

"Since they day we hired you out of the navy. You knew the endgame. These animals will replace thousands of troops on the ground. How many lives would that save?"

Bucky walked into a cage that was attached to the main paddock and set the bucket down before turning back to Pierce, intending to say something back when frightened pig squeals filled the air that was accompanied by a bang and the shouts 'Pig loose'. He looked into the compound and noticed a fairly young guy with a long animal catching pool running along the raised walkway before thrusting the pole down and catching the pig for a split second. One of the raptors snapped the pig up in their jaws as they bolted across, making the guy loosing his balance and falling hard on his back.

Bucky didn't waste anytime with opening the gate that lead into the paddock as the raptors began to close in on the guy. As soon as there was a big enough gap, he crawled through it and quickly planted himself between the raptors and the guy, a hand raised towards the hissing animals. He glanced up and saw men pointing their tranquilizer guns at the raptors. "Hey! No! Hold your fire, hold your fire! Do not fire! Put twelve amps in these animals, they will never trust me again."

He eyed the four raptors before he solely focused on the white one in front of him, seemingly poised to pounce with how low to the ground the body is. "Winter, stand down. Stand down."

Winter gave a snap at the air in front of his snout, as if talking back so to speak. "Hey- hey! What did I just say?!"

He glanced to the left and saw Captain coming closer. "Captain, I see you. Back up! You too, Skull. Goat, stay right there."

Bucky's eyes found Winter's once more and the two seemingly stared at each other for a long moment before Winter let out a snort and a small gurgling in his throat before letting out sharp barks to the others. Skull hissed at Winter but the beta snapped at him with a growls, making Skull back down. Goat was the only other raptor that also made a gurgling noise before Bucky carefully backed up and pressed the bottom, letting the gate slide back closed. The raptors let out angry screeches before they all went on their way, snorting and huffing.

Bucky helped the guy up, who introduced himself as Leon and who was grateful before Leon walked away, presumably to shake off what just happened. Bucky did not look at Pierce, knowing that he would not like the look on the other man's face, and walked out and it was only then when he was approached by Sam and Rhodey.

"You are absolutely crazy!" Sam stated but he had a smile on his face. "So damn crazy that you managed to make it work."

"I kinda wish I didn't." sighed Bucky, making Sam loose his smile in realization. Of course, he had forgotten that Pierce had watched the whole thing.

"I could always call Tony." Rhodey offered. "He'd try to do something about the guy."

"No, it's fine. We'll figure something out." Bucky assured him. He knew who Tony Stark was- everyone did- and he had caught glimpses of the man at times, mainly when Tony was milling around the park. He had to admit, the Operations Manager was quite attractive, especially when the man had join in with help educating some of the kids when some of the handlers brought out young dinosaurs when they are still at the appropriate sized to be carried. He would never expect an operations manager would could any kind of baby dinosaur in their arms like Tony did.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Rhodes, I'm sure. I've been handing Pierce for this long, I can handle him a little while longer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind shorter chapters. I kinda wanna keep the whole 'one chapter dedicated to one or two characters' like i've been doing. Let me know if you mind or not!

**PETER AND HARLEY**   
_**The Petting Zoo** _

Harley was jumping in place, trying to see over the heads of the adults in front of him that was blocking his view of the various baby dinosaurs such as Galliminus, Triceratops and Apatosaurus. He was becoming rather frustrated. "Peter, lift me up. I can't see!"

"Sorry, Harl, no can do. You're not five." Peter chuckled as they walked down a few steps forward until Harley jumped onto a small platform.

"I could still ride the Triceratops."

"Sure you can."

"I'm short and small enough." huffed Harley before bringing his camera up and snapping a shot of the fenced in area. He jumped down, looking around. "Hey, wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?"

"Nope." Peter reached over, grabbing Harley by the back of his shirt and tug him backwards just before he could get ran over by kids. He looked back at Natasha, who was talking into her cell phone. He could hear something being said about his dad and then someone named Clint. He glanced down at Harley before he grinned slightly. "Harley. Scatter."

"What?"

"Go- go, run!" He gave Harley a small push, and realization dawned on the younger before they both bolted into the crowds of adults and children, trying to hold in their laughter as they went. They slipped out of the petting zoo area and into the main street, dodging people left and right before they skid to a stop as a woman's voice came over on the PA.

"The next T-Rex feeding will begin in ten minutes."

"Peter, T-rex feeding!" Harley shouted excitedly. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Peter ran after Harley as the younger made a B-line straight to the gates of the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom as the woman continued.

"Parents beware. This viewing may be disturbing for smaller children."

Harley and Peter both got into the viewing log just as the handler threw a flare at a baying goat. Harley managed to find an opening to nudge through and his eyes grew big at the sight of the large predator who's head was level with the glass of the viewing log. She didn't seem to interested in the sound filled log and only had eyes for the now frightened and frantically baying goat. She bent down and snapped the groat up, silencing its baying and she began to feast.

Peter heard his phone go off in that moment, making him walk a few paces away and fish out his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at the collar ID. He winced when he noticed who was calling before answering. "Hey, Aunt Pepper."

"You were suppose to call me when you landed." Was the first thing she said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You having fun?"

"Yeah. Dad gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line."

"I'm guessing he couldn't really get away from work to spend the day with you?"

"No. He promised he would have the day off tomorrow to spend it all day with us."

"That does sound like Tony." Pepper chuckled. "Well, just as long as you keep Harley out of trouble."

"I will."

"I mean it, Peter. Do not go running off with him if you're with...whoever Tony got to watch you."

Peter couldn't help but hold his snicker in. A little late in saying that. "Understood."

"Good. I'll call you later, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Aunt Pepper." Peter hanged up and then looked back at the window, noting that some of the adults and kids were filtering out as the show came to the end. Outside, he watched as the rex ate the remains of the goat. Her eye seemed to train on those who still stood at the window for a long moment, as if inspecting them. Then, she was letting out a sharp, powerful bellow that seemed to shake the glass before turning and going back into the redwood forest that made up some of her exhibit.

"That was so cool!" grinned Harley as he walked over to Peter and together, they left the viewing log.

"Yeah. Now, do you know where you wanna go next?"

"Hm...well...not yet..."

"Come one, we'll see what pops out at us as we walk around." Peter told the younger as they left the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**TONY**   
**Maintenance Roads** _

Tony drove in his car down the winding dirt road, trees and foliage on both sides, as if closing in on him. He hardly noticed that though as the car bounced when it hit a pot hole that seemed to littered the dirt path before him. He made a mental note of calling in some of the workers to take care of this specific road and continued driving.

"Sir." JARVIS spoke through the speakers. "You have a call waiting."

"From?"

"Mrs. Hogan, sir."

"Patch her through."

"Hey, Tony." Pepper's voice filtered through the speakers now. "How are things?"

"Oh, it's been fine and immensely busy. Good old Simon dropped in to see the newest creation that Wu...well, created. I swear, it seems I'm in a park that was created by Frankenstein at times."

"Are you sure you can afford to have the day off tomorrow to spend with the boys?" asked Pepper. She must have gotten off the phone with Peter or Harley, Tony thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know me, I'll do anything to spend a few days with them."

"I know. I just...I worry about you, Tony. I know how you get at times with work and squeezing in family time with the boys."

"Pep, I promise I've been doing good with that. I even have help thanks to my assistant."

"Let me guess, It's Natasha?"

"How could you ever guess?"

"She's the only one besides me that could handle you." Pepper deadpanned, making Tony chuckle.

"You know you love my pain in the ass, Pepper."

"And every day, I find myself wondering why."

"Mrs. Hogan!" Tony gasped dramatically. "That isn't nice!"

"Just, please be careful, Tony."

"I will, don't worry." Tony did his best to assure her.

"Will that be all, Mister Stark?"

"That would be all, Miss Potts." Tony nodded and JARVIS disconnected the call, making him sigh. He could see the opening in front of him and he kept driving until he finally made it out of the forest and into the clearing. He could see Bucky's bungalow and he slowed his car to a stop until he put it in park. He could see the darker haired man working on a motorcycle while sitting on a bucket with tools scattered about. He opened the door and slipped out of the car before shutting toe door behind him and began to make is way towards Bucky, who had looked up and was watching him approach.

"Mister Barnes." Tony greeted.

"Mister Stark." Bucky nodded to him. "What brings you to my corner of the island."

"Firstly, please call me Tony. Mister Stark was my father."

"Well, call me Bucky, then."

"Alright Bucky. So, I need you to come take a look at something. If you aren't busy, of course."

Bucky picked up a glass bottle of soda and took a drink of it. "Depends on what it is."

"We have an attraction." Tony began as Bucky got up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "A new species we've made."

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's kind of what we do here." Tony couldn't help but sass just as a suropod bellowed in the distance. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks and Mister Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"Consult here or inside where its cooler?" Bucky asked as he climbed the steps of his self-made porch.

"Out here is fine. We want you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?"

"Mister Masrani thinks, since you're able to control the raptors-" Tony was saying as he climbed the steps and onto the porch.

"I don't control the raptors." Bucky cut in. "It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect."

"Point taken." Tony watched as Bucky went down the steps. "Back to the asset-"

"The asset? These animals are alive. They're thinking 'I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta'..." Bucky made a slow, punching motion with his fist. "You can relate to at least...one of those things?"

Oh, this smart ass, Tony thought as he felt the corner of his lips twitching upwards. "That's not funny."

"Whatever you say." Bucky said and Tony was sure the other had a smug undertone in his voice and knew that Bucky could see him trying to hold back a smile.

"Anyways, I do know all of that. Asset is just their titles and I simply call them that for professional's sake. Also, you might want to change. This asset has some acute sense of smell." Tony told the other with a barely noticeable grin before heading back to his car to wait for the other to get ready. He leaned back against the car once he got to it and watched as Bucky went inside to get changed.

Luckily, it didn't take long for Bucky to change and walked out, locking his door behind him before heading towards Tony and the car. Tony straightened up and slipped in the driver's side before Bucky slipped in the passenger's side. Tony turned the car over before turning around and began to head back they way he had come, already dreading driving over the pot holes again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short one.

_**HARLEY AND PETER  
** _ **_Jurassic World Lagoon_ **

Harley and Peter sat in the stands as more people milled about them, taking their own seats without much care. Some had ponchos on and others, like Harley and Peter, didn't bother with the ponchos. Adults and Teens alike were taking out their ipads, tablets and phones, getting ready to snap or film some shots of the Mosasaurus. Harley was practically bounced in his seat as the stands were slowly getting more and more packed until, finally, all the seats were taken and he could see a woman walking onto the platform that stretched into the paddock. She adjusted her headset and mic before beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone! My name's Courtney Clark and welcome to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. I'll be your announcer for today. We currently have one Mosasaurus that the handlers have named Mobie- I bet you guys can't guess where they got that from." She had a teasing note in her voice. "The Mosasaurus is of the Mosasauridae family and had lived nintey-nine-point-six million to sixty-six million years ago. They could grow up to thirty-three to fifty-nine feet in length and weigh thirty-three thousand pounds. Our girl in here reached fifty-six feet in length."

Peter and Harley listened intently, taking in all the facts that the announcer was giving them. Sure, they had read about them in books and seen about them in documentaries, but nothing could beat hearing the facts moments before the Mosasaurus would be fed right in front of their eyes.

"The Mosasurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water, where it preyed on anything it could could sink its teeth into including turtles, large fish and even smaller Mosasaurs." On the cable that was running across, over the paddock, was another, shorter cable that had a large great white hanging from it, slowly moving into the position over the water. "Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

The boys stared intently at the water, their excitement building and building as the seconds ticked on by. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long as only a minute later, the snout burst through the surface, followed by the head, neck and two front pectoral flippers. Large jaws clamped down on the great white and the short cable snapped and the large head came crashing back down into the water, sending water over and splashing Harley, Peter and everyone that was around them. Everyone was instantly soaked to the bone, but they didn't care. they only cheered and clapped loudly.

"Oh my God!" laughed Harley as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Peter grinned down at Harley before the stands suddenly began to lower, startling the two boys.

"Hold on tight." The woman was saying. "We're gonna give you an even closer look at Mobie."

Below was a wall of glass that gave everyone a view of the lagoon from underwater. The boys could see the shark's tail floating towards the bottom and the Mosasaurus swimming back around. It opened its jaws once more and clamped down on the tail once and then twice. Almost everyone in the stands cheered and some even stood up, pumping their fists into the air.

"She has eighty-eight teeth!" Harley shouted over the roar of the crowd to Peter.

"Yeah- you wanna see something else cool?!"

"Yeah!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**BUCKY AND TONY  
** _ **_The Indominus Rex Paddock_ **

The car pulled up the road and up to the paddock before stopping and the engine was turned off. As Bucky and Tony got out, they could see construction workers milling about, going to and fro from their work stations, their boots crunching the gravel beneath them.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Tony stated as he headed towards the stairs to the observation room, Bucky following behind him. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." grunted Bucky as they began to go up the stairs.

"Not according to our focus groups sadly. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. "The Indominus Rex?"

"We apparently needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four-year-old try to say Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it." Bucky mumble, causing Tony to give him a look before opening the door and walking into the room, Bucky following behind him. The door closed behind them as Tony walked up to the glass, fingers tapping away at the panel in front of him.

"So, what's this thing made of?" questioned Bucky.

"The base genome is a T-Rex. The rest is classified."

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?"

"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public. Even if I would have asked, they wouldn't have told me." Tony glanced at the man at the monitors and gestures into the paddock. "Drop a steer, please."

"How long have the animal been in here?"

"All it's life."

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"She's a secret, we can't exactly take her out on walks and let her get to know everyone around the park."

"And you feed it with that?" Bucky gestured to the crane that held the steer was being lowered. "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional. Take my raptors for example, they were born with siblings. They learn social skills and I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

Neither talked for a long moment, just gazing out, waiting for the Indominus to make her move to feed, but there was no move it at all. Just stillness.

"Is it in the basement? is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room."

"It was just here." Tony frowned as he walked over to another panel and tapped some things. A buzzing noise echoed through the room and on the monitors, it came back as 'NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED'.

"Oh shit..." Tony heard the guard mumble. "That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been open in weeks."

"Were those claw marks always there?" asked Bucky from the other side of the room, making Tony look over at him. Tony made his way over to Bucky and he could see the stark white claw marks against the wall now.

"Do you think it..." Tony began but trailed off. Bucky said nothing and Tony knew the answer. "She has an implant in her back. I can track it from the control room."

Tony walked out of the room, followed by the two man and down the stairs before making a B-Line to his car and slipped inside before closing the door behind him.

Bucky and the man watched as Tony turned the car over, turned around and sped off hurriedly. The two glanced at each other before heading into the paddock, where another guy was already there, looking at the claw marks closely. Bucky reached out and let his fingers trail over one claw mark before letting his hand fall to the side.

"That wall is forty feet high." Stated the man that was already there. "Do you really think she could have climbed out?"

"It depends." Bucky responded.

"On what?"

"What kind of Dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

One of the men's radios started to go off but it was all jumbled and they could barely get any words out of it until seconds later. "Paddock eleven, do you copy!"

"Go for Paddock eleven." the man stated.

"It's in the cage!" The woman's voice came through, crystal clear. "It's in there with you!"

"Go!" Bucky bark and the three man began to run towards the human sized maintenance door only to skid to a stop as a large, clawed foot slammed down in front of them, followed by clawed fingers. The hybrid let out a growl and Bucky and the one man turned to run back the way they came, the third was already trying getting the large bay door sliding open.

They guy behind Bucky wasn't too lucky as he was scooped up by the clawed hand. Bucky could hear the man screaming and then, there was a crunch and the man fell silent. Bucky didn't turn around to see the fate of the man. He could only stare as the door slid open a few feet, allowing the other man to slip through. Bucky was halfway there one he noticed that the door was closing. "Shit!"

He put as much strength to his legs as he could, willing himself to go faster and he made it through. Unfortunately, by the sounds behind him, the Indominus got part of her body through and she was able to use her strength to push the door open and he could hear the whining of the door mechanisms.

He quickly slid under a truck and turned on his stomach to watch as the large dinosaur walked out of its paddock with a grumbling growl. He followed her with his eyes as she went on a side of a truck. He could see the man surviving man that he went into the paddock with, leaning back against the front of the truck. The man was whimpering, scared absolutely shitless and the poor guy wasn't able to find a suitable hiding spot.

Then, she flung the truck up into the air, making it crash upside down closer to where Bucky was hiding. He quickly hid his face so no dust could get into his eyes and once the dust settled, he looked again. He could see the man through the gap of the windows. His eyes locked with the mans before he disappeared from sight, jaws clamping down over his entire torso and yanking him from view.

Bucky quickly rolled on his back, remember what Tony had said about the smell and quickly pulled his knife out before cutting the line above him, making gasoline spray him. He made sure to rub it all over his clothes before he saw the Indominus coming his way. He stayed prone, even when he saw jaws sliding into view in the corner of his eye, crooked teeth stained with blood.

She swung her massive head closer, nostrils flaring as she tried to scent him out. She let out a loud growl that seemed to shake his entire body until she finally moved on, the ground below him shaking at each step she took. He listened as she walked away before she went into the forest.

Then, she was gone and Bucky let out a breath he was holding and let his head drop back on the gravel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**TONY  
** _ _**Control Room** _

Tony walked out as the double doors slid open and he instantly knew that there was already tragedies that had transpired by the looks of everyone's faces. Who had died during the break out? The man that manned the observation room? Some workers? Hell, Bucky?

He mentally shook his head and straightened up slightly, letting out a small exhale. On one of the monitors, it showed the current location of the Indominus, who was on the move. He said the only thing he could think of in that moment as everyone turned to look at him. "Everyone remain calm. The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence."

"Okay. It's moving really fast." Clint stated as Tony walked up behind him.

"This is Control." Maria said into her headset. "Put out a park-wide alert-"

"Hang up that damn phone, please." Simon cut in from his spot behind the three.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything's fine."

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

Tony clamped his mouth shut, holding back all the things he would like to say. Clint however, did not.

"You should put that in the brochure. "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody.""

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction." Tony stated, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "ACU can handle this. No one else is gonna get..."

"Eaten?"

Tony didn't even answer Clint and just stared at the monitors, feeling slightly numb. He watched as as the ACU's life-signs pop up one by one as well as the video feeds from the ACU vehicles. Soon, they were driving towards the location of the Indominus and Tony could feel his insides go into knots with guilt. Had he not promised the families and friends of the victims that no one would die if He could do anything about it? Injuries sure, that was a given, but death?

He heard the sliding doors opening and the guard talking to someone. "I need to see a badge, Sir? I need to see a badge. Sir-"

"What the hell happened out there?" Bucky's voice carried through the room, making Tony turn to look back at him, slightly relieved seeing the man alive. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"

"It must have been some kind of technical malfunction." Tony stated but he knew that his voice was giving away how much himself didn't believe his own words.

"She parked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped."

"She's an animal-"

"A highly intelligent animal."

"Four-hundred meters to the beacon." Maria stated. They all turned to the monitors and watched the live camera feeds. The vehicles stopped and the ACU men was getting out and assembling their weapons. The live feeds switched to the point of view of some of the men.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" questioned Bucky, voice holding disbelief.

"We have twenty-six-million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Simon told Bucky.

"Those men are gonna die."

"Three hundred meters to the beacon." reported Maria.

"You need to call this mission off right now."

"They're right on top of it."

"Call it off right now."

Tony clenched his fists and bit down on his lip, taking a few breaths. "We can't not now. They're already out there and closing in. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we can't call them off."

He went back to watching the feed. The men had made it to a river and Tony had to squint when he saw something white against a large rock. One of the men walked closer and knelt down, gripping the white thing and turned it over. Pink flesh and droplets of blood greeted them, as well as the tracker that they had been tracking.

"Blood hasn't clot yet." the man stated over the radio. "It's close."

"What is that?" asked Simon.

"That's her tracking implant." answered Bucky. "She clawed it out."

"How would she know..." Tony trailed off.

"She remembered where they put it in."

Not a second later, Tony could see crimson droplets falling on the man's wrist, making his heart drop. The man stood up, looking up into the trees. Twigs began to snap as the leaves and trees seemingly came alive. The different shades of greens and browns washed away as the Indominus revealed herself, eyes clearly taking them all in.

"It can Camouflage!" The man shouted as he tried to run back towards his team, but it was no use. He was grabbed. The others began to shoot at her, but that only seemed to piss her off more. She threw down the man before lifting a foot and stepping on him, causing his signs to go flat. As the chaos and carnage ensued, more of the lifesigns went flat and red, with only a handful being able to retreat back towards the vehicle.

Everything was silent in the control room, no one knowing what to say. Until Bucky turned around, looking straight at Tony. "Evacuate the island."

Tony said nothing and Simon was about to open his mouth but Bucky didn't let him. "You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" asked Simon.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We can't do that right away, not with families here." Tony told him. "Go ahead out."

Bucky only nodded and began to walk back to the double doors before stopping next to Simon. "If I were you, I'd have a word with your guys at the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur."

Tony watched him go before turning back to the monitors, which was now showing the live feed of the park. "Okay. I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in."


	9. Chapter 9

_**PETER AND HARLEY  
Gyrosphere Valley** _

Peter stood in line, inching their wait closer to the Gyrospheres, the sun beaming down at them hotly. Back home, it was cool and snowy, the snow just perfect for snowball fighting. Harley didn't miss that though, he didn't mind the hot sun, nor the warm temperatures, not when he's going to see some dinosaurs even more up close and personal. Peter was in agreement.

"Did you know," Harley was saying. "That the soft tissues is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals and those are highly reactive? So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have the bones."

Harley continued going on and on and Peter made sure to listen to him, nodding here and there, keeping all his attention on the younger. He could feel stares from the group of girls over on his left. He could hear them giggling but paid them no mind. He could care less what they were thinking about. All he did was let Harley continued to talk, never interrupting him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a Gyrosphere pulling up and the girls got inside before they were off. Then, it was their turn. The man working the ride motioned them on and Harley crawled inside while Peter followed, both strapping in.

"Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult a doctor before riding this ride." stated a man from the PA system within the ridable ball. The door of the sphere slid down and locked into place and the ball began to roll on its out, went around the bend and it didn't take it long to hit a grassy area where the controls were turned over to Peter, who gripped the control tightly.

The monitor between them by their feet sprung to life with the Jurassic World logo before it was replaced by what looked like to be some science class room from a high school. Jimmy Fallon was standing in a lab coat in goggles.

"Hey there, I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere. An amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom." Jimmy seemed to drop something or...whatever as a cloud of white smoke plumed and Jimmy had something black on his nose and fingers. "One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out."

He looked at some one off camera. "Is this real? It is?" Then, he fell out of frame. The screen cut to the next scene with Jimmy still talking. "And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a fifty-caliber bullet."

Jimmy held up a gun, pointed it at the glass before firing it. The glass cracked and the wheels it was rolled and the glass smashed into the glass of the cabinets behind it, shattering it. It cuts to another scene once more. "They Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times so, you've got nothing to worry about."

Around them, there was no signs of any of the dinosaurs until they turned the corner just as a bellow sounded.

"Oh, man." Whispered Peter. The sights of the Triceratops and Apatosaurs greeted them. In the distance, they could see parasaurolophus and Stegosaurs. Their bellows and roars almost shook the two kids to their core as they stared at the dinosaurs around them in awe.

"Woah...look at them all!" Harley grinned, his eyes wide until the monitor beeped, making them look down at it.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort." a woman's voice stated as a red Jurassic World logo popped up with the word 'CLOSED'.

Harley slumped with a heavy sigh. They had just gotten to where the dinosaurs were and now they had to go back?

"hey, come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." said Peter, obviously not liking how sad and disappointed Harley had gotten.

"Peter, they said it was closed."

"Dad gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun." Peter pushed the control all the way forward, making the sphere picking up speed and startling the dinosaurs around them into a stampede.

It was truly a sight to behold.


	10. Chapter 10

_**TONY  
** _ **_Control Room_ **

Tony watched the live feeds, particularly the ones inside the main entrance of the Innovation Center. His eyes trailed over to the larger feed ad he could see a woman hugging a small girl. His thoughts went to the boys, wondering how they were doing before turning around and walking towards the back of the control room, getting his phone out, dialing and holding up to his ear. On the second ring, his friend had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Natasha. I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away."

"Oh, I would...if I wasn't looking everywhere for them."

"What?"

"Your boys ran off."

"They did what?!" Tony could feel his heart sank at hearing those words.

"They are too much like you. Tony...look, I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"It's fine." Tony assured her. "Really. I forgot how teenagers are like. I'll call them."

Tony hung up, dialed Peter's number and called. Peter answered on the third ring. "Hey, Dad."

"Peter, is Harley with you?"

"I-I can't r-eal- hear y-u. We're i- the ham-ter ball."

"Okay Peter, listen to me. I need you to get back to the Hotel, okay?"

"Hello?"

"Pete?"

The call dropped a second later and Tony stared at the phone before he inwardly cursed himself. He thought they had fixed the issues with the whole connection between phones inside and outside of the Gyrospheres. He walked straight to Clint after a moment. "Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley?"

"No, they're all accounted for. It's my job." stated before he noticed one of the icons turned red. "What? Yeah, here's one in the field."

"Send a team of rangers, bring them in." Tony told Maria, who nodded.

"Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley."

"It's gonna be a while." said the man over the radio. "We've got our hands full out here."

Tony grabbed a headset and put it up to his face. "No, there are two guests missing- you need to make this your top priority!"

"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can."

"Alright, fine, I'll go get them myself."

* * *

Tony walked through the crowds of people in the Innovation Center, his heart pounding in his chest. He was looking around, trying to find Natasha as he runs both of his hands through his hair before he gripped his locks, feeling his anxiety spiking. He tried to keep calm, to not loose his cool, but it was so damn hard when it's his damn kids. He needed to go get those kids, to have them in his arms so nothing harmful could get to them.

"Tony!" A sudden voice called out from behind him, making him turn. Bucky was heading to him and the man's steps seem to falter at the hopeless and panicky look on Tony's face. "Tony, what-"

"I need your help." Tony hurriedly interrupted Bucky as he walked the rest of the way to the other. "My sons are out in the Valley."

Bucky seemed surprised before he gripped Tony's arm gently and lead him to a much quieter spot in the main area. "How old?"

"Peter's fifteen and Harley's thirteen." Tony swallowed slightly. "I called Peter a few minutes ago before I came here. He said he was in a Gyrosphere and he and Harley hasn't came back in yet. I tried to get a team of rangers out there for them but they can't- they're swamped with the other search and rescue operations."

Tony tried to keep his 'everything's fine' face up but he couldn't, not now, and he knew that Bucky saw that. he didn't care. He can't care.

"Alright Tony- calm down for me." Bucky put both of his hands on Tony's shoulders comfortingly. "I'll go out, find them and bring them back-"

"I'm coming, too."

"What? Tony, I can't-"

Tony's eyes hardened, his frame tensing as he took a step closer, staring right up into the other man's eyes. The hopeless and panicky look in Tony's eyes were replaced by a stormy look of determination and protective paternal instincts. "I'm going, Barnes. You can't say anything to change my mind and you can't stop me."

The two stared into each others eyes, neither moving or breaking the eye contact. It went on like this for another moment before Bucky closed his eyes and let out a long, defeated sigh as he allowed his hands to slide down from the other's shoulders.

"Alright," Bucky finally relented. "You can come- BUT you need to listen and do everything I tell you, understand?"

Tony nodded in understanding as the tension eased from his frame.

"Good. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

_**PETER AND HARLEY  
Gyrosphere Valley** _

The rolling sphere got closer towards the back fence. Some was hidden from view with trees and foliage, while other sections were in plain sight. Nothing was out of the ordinary from what the two could see. That was, until Peter spied something and stopped the gyrosphere. In front of them was a broken gate that was just gaping wide open, the beams that framed the gate had the number five at the top. Beyond the open gate, lay what looked like a perfect trail that was big enough for a gyrosphere to roll on through.

"What happened here..." Peter muttered before looking at Harley, giving the younger a small grin. "Dude, off road."

"But...they told us to go back."

"Come on, Harley. I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience, you know?" Peter brought up his finger, letting out a 'shhh' before they began to move forward and through the gate. Harley just shifted in his seat as the forest surrounding them on all sides, feeling anxiety bubbling up to the surface. He chewed on his bottom lip as they continued to go further.

"Okay, no." He finally spoke up. "No. Peter, Bad idea."

"Great idea." countered Peter.

"No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet."

Peter gave the younger a look. "What are you talking about? We aren't gonna get arrested. Get in trouble if we're caught? Yeah, but not arrested- Hey, look."

Peter stopped and in front of them were four armor plated dinosaurs, Ankylosaurus. "Here we are. Four Ankys up close and with a much better backdrop."

"We shouldn't be here-" Harley noticed something in the reflection in front of him. "-And there's five dinosaurs."

"Come on, Harl. There's four! Look. One, two, three and four."

"Five..." Harley swallowed as he pointed at the reflection which had turned into a more designed snout with large teeth. Peter noticed the reflection and the brothers watched as it rose up higher into the air before they finally turned to look up, over their shoulder. The massive dinosaur seemed to inhale before the jaws opened and a shrieking roar bellowed from it's throat.

"Shit!" Peter quickly turned, hand grabbing at the control and their sphere was knocked away by a large, clawed foot. The Ankylosaurus were running away from the large predator, their spikes that was jutting out of their sides made the sphere roll around as it hit them. When they finally stopped spinning, they could see an unlucky Ankylosaurus standing there, bellowing defensively. Closer to them stood the predator, large and growling threateningly. Peter tried to drive out from between the two but the Ankylosaurus' tail slammed into them, causing them to skid and smack into the tree. The sphere rolled and they were upside down. Peter tried the control but it did nothing.

In front of them, the Ankylosaurus got a good his on the predator's muzzle with its tail. The predator shook it off and tried to bite the Ankylosaurus from its back, but it did nothing. The predator shrieked before draping its torso over the herbovore's back and used its massive claws to dig into the soft flesh of the smaller dinosaur's back leg, causing the Ankylosaurus to let out a whine in pain before going down on its side. It was rolled on its back and a massive, clawed foot was brought down on its stomach before powerful jaws clamped down on the dinosaur's head. A crunch sounded as the failing limbs straightened before they fell limply. Harley winced, looking away before he looked at Peter.

"We're safe in here...right?"

"Yeah...They're totally safe." A vibrating sound caught their attention, making them look down and there vibrated Peter's phone. They could see Tony's smiling face staring up at them. Peter tried to stretch out his arm to get to it. He continued to try, he was so close, he just had to...

"Peter..." came Harley's frightened voice.

"Yeah?"

"Look."

"What..." Peter looked forward and froze.

Orange colored eyes with slited pupils stared at them from beyond the glass. a secondary lid slide over the eye as it regarded them before the predator straightened up, shifting the sphere before a claw punctured through the glass in front of them and, thanks to this leverage, the predator managed to slid the sphere right where it wanted it. With another, closer look at the two, it opened its mouth wide. Teeth came through the glass and the animal lifted it up and brought the sphere down harshly against the ground, the two boys screaming inside. It did it a few times, shattering the glass behind them, which Peter noticed. As the creature lifted the sphere again, he undid his and Harley's seatbelts, making them go down and onto the ground. The sphere came down again and, thankfully, they slotted perfectly into the dead space. The Sphere was lifted again and Peter pushed Harley forward and then they were running away. They could hear the creature let out an enraged shriek and gave chase.

They ran out of the forest and through a clearing, the branches cracking and breaking behind them before the large beast burst out of the treeline. The two did look back and saw that the predator took a moment to lock onto them. They slid do a stop when they came to the edge of the waterfall before looking back at the predator that was heading straight for them, its mouth gaping as the ground shook at its every step.

"We're gonna have to jump." stated Peter.

"What? No, I-I can't."

"We have to. Are you ready?" Peter gripped onto Harley's hand as the predator got closer and closer. "One, two...three!"

They jumped, narrowly missing the jaws that were about to close around them. Cool water engulfed them as they splashed down and Peter tightened his grip on the younger's head when Harley tried to swim up to the surface. He gave Harley the signal to wait. It was only when they heard a muffled roar and a rock splashing into the water that they surfaced once more, gasping for air before swimming to the bank, mud digging under their nails and coating their arms and clothes.

"You jumped." Peter stated after a moment, making Harley look at him. A moment passed before they began to chuckle. Peter swung his arm around Harley's shoulders, bringing the younger closer and hugging him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**BUCKY AND TONY  
Gyrosphere Valley** _

They drove through the grassy plains, the engine rumbling as the jeep rocked at each bump. Tony roughly pushed his phone in his pocket and another failed attempt at getting a hold of Peter. He had tried calling three times now, each time it went straight to voicemail. He only hoped that it was because of the gyrosphere or Peter just had his phone on silent. He didn't not let his mind over to the more horrible scenarios that was bouncing around in his head.

He look forward once more and in front of the jeep, he could see a large, greyish-blue mass laying on its side, making Bucky to slow to a stop. He gripped his rifle before looking at Tony. "Stay here."

Tony watched as Bucky got out of the jeep, rifle at the ready as he approached the animal. Once Bucky decided that it was safe, he slung the rifle on his back and crouched. his hands going to the poor thing's head to comfort her. Tony took this time to get out of the jeep and slowly made his way up the length of the Apatosaurus. He could see deep, bleeding claw marks all over her flank that was trailing over her back. As he got closer to the head, his heart dropped as soon as she saw crystal blue eyes glancing up at him. He knew those eyes on a Apatosaurus anywhere.

"Oh...Darla..." Tony muttered sadly as he got down on his knees, hands gently settling on the junction where her neck met her jaw. His fingers stroked as he watched as Bucky's hands petted the back of her head. "It's okay, big girl. It's okay."

He could feel Bucky's eyes on him but he paid the other man no mind. All he had eyes for was Darla, who had once stumbled into his legs when she had just hatched while he was visiting the incubation room and the nursery. He could remember two wide, crystal blue eyes staring up at him in wonder while her handler was rushing over, hastily apologizing. His response was to simply wave the handler off and proceed to sit down and cuddle the little hatchling.

Darla jerked her head up suddenly, letting out a pained moan that Tony could feel, reverberating in his bones, making him pull his hand away.

"It's okay." Bucky soothed, helping Darla lay her head down once more. "It's all right."

Darla let out a agonizing, labored breath that pulled on Tony's heart. He resumed stroking her gently. "You're okay, pretty girl. You're okay."

Tony watched as those crystal blue eyes slowly closed as she took one, last inhale before she breathed out, the tenseness he had felt where he had his hand went lax and her flank stilled. No breath came from her mouth or nostrils again. This time, Darla would never wake up again.

Tony could feel his eyes begin to water, but he didn't let the tears fall. He could feel guilt eat away at him now as he continued to sit there, hand still on poor Darla. He knew that he should have said something about the Indominus Rex project and yet, he didn't.

He took his hand away and carefully stood up before noticing that Bucky was already standing, walking a few steps away from Darla. Tony walked over to him before he froze at what he saw down the hill they were standing on.

Dead Apatosaurus littered the ground, deep, angry gashes all all over their bodies- as well as birds pecking at the gashes. The ground around each of them were turned up, signifying that a struggle had taken place. He could only stare, his eyes starting to shake at the sheer weight of what the hybrid could really do.

"She didn't eat them." Bucky stated. "She's killing for sport."

"Fuck..." Tony swore. "Fuck! I...this wasn't suppose to happen! She wasn't suppose to..."

Tony gritted his teeth, his hands trembling hard as he continued to take in the scene before him. "We fucked up- I fucked up!"

"Tony." he heard Bucky spoke but Tony ignored the other man.

"I knew how most of the whole imprinting works- I should have had a handler be there for them! I should have done more!"

"Tony!" Hands came down on his biceps, forcing him to turn. His eyes met Bucky's and his mouth was quick to slam shut. "Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. No one could have known this would happen before they were born. You didn't know. It is not your fault, you hear me?"

It took a moment of them just staring at each other before Tony slowly nodded. After a small, comforting squeeze, Bucky let the other's arm go.

"Now, come on. We gotta find your boys."

* * *

They were back in the jeep and driving through the forest after noting the broken gate when they came across it. Tony knew, just knew somewhere in his mind that his boys would have drove right through the gate if given the chance. When he sees the two again, they are going to be so grounded.

When Bucky stopped as they came upon the missing gyrosphere, now all broken with glass everywhere, Tony's heart dropped. Both he and Bucky climbed out of the jeep and made their way over to the sparkling and glitching sphere. Tony watched as Bucky shouldered his rifle, took out his knife and dislodged a tooth that was stuck in the blue frame. The manager began to look around, scanning the forest surrounding them before he saw a familiar cell phone on the ground. He dropped to his knees, not caring that he was getting his suit pants dirty and scooped up the phone. It was badly cracked and he held back a broken sound.

"Hey!" Bucky stated, catching his attention before pointing over to the two sets of prints. "They made it out."

Tony let out a small sound of relief before he got to his feet and followed the footprints until he and Bucky reached the top of the waterfall. "Oh thank God, they jumped."

"They're brave kids." Bucky grunted.

Tony wanted to yell out their names but he didn't He knew that it would put he and Bucky in danger. So, he slipped of his suit jacket and dropped it, his tie and vest following.

"...What are you doing?" Bucky eyed the other.

"We're gonna be taking a stroll through the jungle, right? It's going to be hot. I rather not overheat while looking for them." From the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky smiling ever so slightly at Tony's reply.

"Point taken."

Tony rolled his sleeves up and, after a deep breath, he began to walk away, Bucky following after him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**PETER HARLEY** _   
_**Restricted Area** _

The boys didn't know how long they were walking for after they had began their trek away from the waterfall. Mud and squished under them at each step, caking their sneakers. They didn't know where they are or which way was back towards the park, all they knew is that the gotta keep moving so the predator couldn't catch up to them.

Harley's foot nudged something as he took a step forward, making him look down. A white helmet lay in the mud with the Jurassic World logo on the front of it. On top, a good chunk was taking out of it. Streaks of crimson red went from the gash outwards and the boy felt compelled to pick it up, his breathing turning heavy as he turned the helmet around in his hands. He heard Peter walk up behind him and took the helmet away. The younger swallowed before his eyes trailed over to a a vehicle that was leaning against a tree, wires sparking.

Peter began to approach it, Harley's hands automatically gripping onto the older's forearm. When they got to the vehicle, they looked inside. Nothing, just a blood stained seat.

Harley glanced at Peter and noticed that the older was looking at something. He followed the other's line of sight and, to his surprise, he saw double doors. The boy tightened his grip on Peter's arm as the two boys approached the structure, climbing up the stone, mossy steps.

Peter pushed opened the door, the hinges creaked loudly from years of not being used. Inside, light was peering in through the large sky light above and the inside had grass, other plant life and vines growing everywhere. In the middle of the room lay what looked like to be a pile of bones from some dinosaur that neither identify with all the overgrowth around.

Peter walked over to the bones and picked one up, turning it around in his hand. It was bigger than his forearm and the shape of the bone reminded Peter of an upper case Y.

"Wow..." Harley mumbled under his breath as he watched before noted that Peter had spotted something on the ground before them and used his foot to brush some of the dirt off.

Peter grabbed it picked it up, revealing it to be some sort of banner that had red lettering with yellow around each word. Peter stared at it for a minute before looking at Harley. "You still have those matches?"

"Yeah." Harley fished out the matches and handed it over to Peter. "Here you go."

Peter wrapped the tattered banner around the end of the bone and took the matches, taking one out, striking it and lighting the banner on fire. He gave Harley the matches back and they began to explore the large room. On some of the walls, there were murals of various dinosaurs, some of which Peter didn't know the names of.

He lingered on the one that was a Velociraptor before continuing on, Harley following. They made their way out of the room and into a short corridor that had yellow rain coats on hooks. The patches looked almost identical to the Jurassic World logo but with two differences. First, it was yellow instead of blue.

Second, it had Jurassic Park.

Harley realized what this meant. They had stumbled across the old visitor center from the unopened old park.

Peter paid it no attention and, instead, walked into what looked like a garage that had all assortment of things, including two jeeps. He walked over to the one that was facing the garage door, leaves and dirt littering its hood and interier.

"Nineteen-ninety-two Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige." Harley stated as he stared at the dirtied red and beige vehicle.

"...Harl?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we fixed up Uncle Happy's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." Peter put out his makeshift torch before forcing one of the garage doors opened before heading out to the damaged vehicle outside, Harley following him. He wasted no time in fiddling the battery until he finally unhooked it and brought it out. In that moment, they heard a branch crack, making their heads snap in the direction it came from. They stared at it for a good minute before they looked at each other.

"It's probably some of the other plant-eaters." Peter did his best to assure Harley. "The gate was busted open, you know? One of them probably just wondered on out here. We're totally safe."

Peter let Harley carry the battery as they went back to the garage and to the jeep that had the number twenty-nine on it. Peter nudged Harley into the driver's seat and shrugged off his flannel. He lifted the hood and got to work in putting the battery in and whatever that looked like it needed fixing.

"Turn it over." Peter stated when he finished, wiping his brow. He listened as Harley attempted to turn it over. Then the engine roared to life, making the brothers grin. Peter shut the hood and, when Harley had climbed to the passenger's side, sat in the drivers side and shutting the door.

"Make sure you don't tell Dad I drove." Peter told Harley, making the younger raised an eyebrow.

"But...Dad taught you how to drive."

"And he made me promise not to drive on my own until I get my permit."

"You don't even have your learner's permit."

"I know." Peter grinned before putting the jeep in gear and stepped on the gas. The jeep's engine rumbled as it lurched forward and into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BUCKY AND TONY  
** _ **_Restricted Area_ **

Tony walked after Bucky, who had is rifle at the ready in case they ran into their runaway hybrid. The manager could feel sweat running down his face and forearms, but he didn't complained. He just focused on keeping up with Bucky and not tripping all over the branches and stones that littered the ground.

That was until they heard what sounded like an engine rumbling and revving not too far away. They both look at each other before taking off in the direction they heard it from. Already, the sound was fading and then gone but they continued to run until they stopped in front of the open garage door that had only one jeep inside and fresh tire tracks. Tony took a few steps forward while Bucky strode in and knelt down, picking up something.

"This one of theirs?" Bucky asked as he held up a dirty flannel.

"Yeah." Tony nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief before looking out of the garage as Bucky tried the other jeep. "That road goes straight back to the park."

Tony turned around and watched as Bucky continued to try and start the jeep before going to the back wall. "How did they even get one of these things started?"

"They're Starks- even if it's just by adoption. Starks are amazing with machinery and tech." Tony shrugged, making Bucky glance back at the other for a split second before walking back over and trying to open the hood.

The ground below them shook as a thud sounded from outside, making the two men go tense. Another thud and Bucky leaned forward and grabbed Tony by his wrist and tugged him over until the man was on the other side of him. A third thud sounded and they bout got down, sitting back against the front of the jeep. One last thud and Tony could hear it right in front of the open garage door.

Tony could feel his heart pound in his chest as he heard the snorting breaths come closer and closer to the front of the jeep. He did his best to keep quiet, his head tilted towards the door way next to them. He felt the jeep rock then and heard a low growl and he fought to keep still.

Then, a hand was gripping his, giving his a comforting squeeze. He gripped onto Bucky's hand tightly after that and, for what seemed like forever, the Indominus pulled her head away and out of the garage and was seemingly moving on.

Tony gave a shaky exhale, letting Bucky's hand go so he could grab his rifle. The two was slowly beginning to relax when the other side of the roof and wall to the garage exploding inward, the Indominus letting out a screech. Tony scrambled onto his feet and the two man ran out of the room and into the main area before eventually flying out of the double doors and away from the center. They could hear crashing coming from inside as they ran.

"Tony!" Bucky bolted to the left. "Over here, we gotta hide! We can't outrun it!"

Tony skid to a stop before quickly following Bucky, his eyes filled with uncertainty but despite that, he did trust Bucky and so, he wasn't about to argue with the raptor trainer. He followed Bucky, ducking underneath a log and tried to hide themselves the best they could.

The man felt Bucky's arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him as close as the other could. Knees touched knees and, if they were standing up straight, Tony knew there would be full body length touching. Tony hardly cared as his own hands flew up and grabbed onto Bucky's upper arm, fingers curling and gripping the clothing.

They could feel and hear the Indominus walking close to their hiding spot, growling and snarling. They could hear her sniffing the air, trying to catch their scent. Neither moved, they just stared into each other's eyes, neither looking away.

Then, they heard rotor blades from up above, flying past. The hybrid let out a startled snort before they heard her footsteps going away and fading. Tony's frame sagged as he tilted his head forward, his forehead finding Bucky's as they both let out a breath that they had been holding the entire time.

After a minute past, Tony pulled away and climbed out from underneath the log, Bucky following a second later. After sharing a look and a nod between he and Bucky, the two began to ran away from the log and parallel of the Indominus' route, heading right for the Aviary.

"Clint!" Tony shouted into the phone after he fished it out of his pocket and called. "We found her. South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary."

"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?"

"Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time."

"ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter."

"Who's flying it?"

"Masrani."

"Of course." sighed Tony before he hung up. He could hear the coptor in the sky and soon, he was stopping with Bucky since they were now standing on the edge of the cliff. The helicopter kept going and then it was going sideways and the man at the gun was starting to shoot into the forest below. They could hear the echoing roars of the Indominus before the man stopped and seconds later, they could see some of the flying reptiles soaring through the air, their wings flapping and some of them were heading straight to the helicopter. One took out the man at the gun while another speared it's long big through the glass at the front of the copter.

Tony clenched his jaw as he watched as they swarmed the aircraft, one getting a good hit on it and causing it to smoke. It began to go spiraling down towards the Aviary and he knew that there was no way Masrani could get out of this alive. He could only looked away as the aircraft smashed through the top of the glass paddock and an echoing explosion that was slightly muffled reached his ears.

"Tony- the trees!" he heard Bucky shouted, the other pushing him around. "Get to the trees!"

Tony gave a mental shake and quickly ran back towards the treeline, his mind in turmoil at the death of his boss and friend. He could hear the screeching and shrieking from behind and above them. With a glance upward, he knew exactly where they were heading.

The Park.


	15. Chapter 15

_**BUCKY AND TONY  
MAIN STREET** _

Tony held onto Bucky as they drove on a ATV that they had found through the mass of workers that was going to and fro within the employee walkways. On either side was a line of workers, all holding tranq guns to render they flying reptiles incapacitated. As soon as the ATV rolled to a stop, Bucky hopped off, grabbing the gun that was handed to him while Tony slid off, head tilted back as the reptiles flew overhead. He could see the difference between the two species they had and he couldn't help but feel his throat closed up. They could quite possibly swoop down and pick up a person- especially a small toddler or kids.

"Tony!" called Bucky, making Tony quickly caught up to him. "Stay right near me!"

"Got it!" Tony answered as he followed Bucky and the rest of them men out into the public area of the park, along the lagoon. Park visitors were running every which way, children were cleaning to their mothers and fathers and couples were holding hands as they run. Above, the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were soaring over head, screeching and shrieking before trying to dive bomb on some of the guests and try to carry them off. It was pure chaos that made Tony's stomach drop.

Bucky and the men move and stopped in formation, Bucky up in front, and raised their tranq guns before starting to unload on the Pterosaurs. One by one, they started to drop, their leathery, heavy bodies dropping harshly on the pavement. If it was a harmless breakout, Tony would feel concerned for the Pterosaurs, but it was not a harmless breakout. It was a very dangerous one and his sons were out in this chaos somewhere.

Tony went over to an overturned vendor's stand and tried to peer into the crowd before cupping his hands around his mouth and taking a deep breath. "PETER! HARLEY! PETER, HARLEY!"

Tony kept yelling, straining his ears in between to try and pick out the familiar voices of his sons- or, hell, Natasha, who he had hoped met back up with the boys. "PETER! HARLEY, PETE!"

"DAD!" Two voices echoed into his ears and he perked, eyes scanning the crowd until he saw his boys running towards his end of the lagoon with Natasha running behind them. It took Tony a minute to realized that they were getting chased by a soaring Pteranodon that had spotted them.

"Hold your fi-" Bucky's order was cut off, making Tony look over. He saw Bucky on his front, a Dimorphodon on his back and trying to snap at his head. Bucky managed to roll over, so it was standing on his stomach before quickly grabbing it and holding its snapping jaws back by its neck as it continued to snap.

Tony went into action, grabbing the tranq gun that Bucky had dropped before hitting the Pterosaur harshly in the head, baking it yelp and fell off and Beside Bucky in a daze before Tony shooting five darts into its torso. Tony took a few deep breaths before helping Bucky up to his feet and the two were standing so close to one another. Tony tried his best and not think much on the closeness. "Now, you owe me."

"Looks like it." Bucky doesn't step away, even when Tony let his hand go. "Would a nice dinner be enough for you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow before squinting up at him. "...Are you asking me out? On a date? In the middle of this chaos?"

"Yep. Seems like a best time to ask, wouldn't you say?" Bucky drawled, his Brooklyn accent becoming more prominent.

"Okay, yeah, it is the best time to ask."

"So...?"

"After this whole thing's dealt with and if we will be going to the mainland...I expect you to take me to the best restaurant in Brooklyn."

"That I can do." Bucky grinned before the spell that was holding the two there was broken when Tony heard someone calling his name. Tony turned his head and he almost let out a sob of relief when he saw his boys standing there with Natasha behind them.

"Pete! Harl!" Tony ran over and pulled the boys close into a tight hug before he pulled away and looked right into his sons' eyes. "After this is over, both of you are grounded! Did you know how worried I was! Why didn't you come back when you were notified to?!"

"It was my idea, Dad." Peter stated before Tony could say anything else. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was as serious as it was."

"You and I are gonna have a talk."

"Tony." Natasha cut in and Tony didn't waste any time in hugging her next.

"Thank you for finding then again." Tony muttered before straightening up.

"So, why're you with Barnes?" asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

"He was helping me trying to look for these two trouble makers." Tony shrugged and Natasha only gave him a look.

"Hey," Bucky called from behind Tony, making the other man look. "We gotta go."

"Right, come on." Tony ushered the boys and Natasha after Bucky as they began to walk and went through a door to get to the employee walkways. Tony fished his phone out of his pocket, dialed, pressed call and pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Clint Barton."

"Clint- before you ask, yes, we found the kids and Natasha. They're all pretty much fine. Now, Natasha and I are on my way back to you."

"That's a bad idea."" Clint told the other. "the board assigned emergency op to InGen's private security divisions. This guy, Pierce, is in charge- and he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus."

"What do you mean use the raptors?" Tony was forced to stop when Bucky halted his steps before looking at Tony.

"Son of a Bitch." Bucky's voice held realization before they both noticed a chopper flying overhead and passed them. "We gotta take the kids and get them somewhere safe."

The group of five looked at the large double doors that lead into the park. They were moving as the mass of people from the other side was pushing against it. They group turned, caught site of a jeep before hopping into the jeep, Bucky in the driver's seat while Tony sat int he passenger's seat and the boys plus Natasha was sitting in the back seat.

The doors swung open and a sea of people were running at them. Bucky turned the Jeep over before putting into reverse and started to back up until he found a small space that he could reverse the keep back into. He was quick to put it in park and they all watched as a seemingly endless stampede of people went past.

"This doesn't feel safe." Tony heard Peter mutter but he didn't reply back, all he could see is the terrified expressions on the people's faces that he could see. He simply allowed his head to fall back on the headrest of his seat, swallowing and closing his eyes. His adrenaline was calming down now and he could feel his hand start to shake. He could feel how tired he was now, and the wasn't even over.

He opened his eyes when a hand grabbed his and he looked at Bucky, who was looking at him in concern. Tony could only give him a weak smiled before shifting and Bucky let his hand go.

Tony knew, deep within his bones, that this whole thing was going to end tonight and he hope it will.


End file.
